Blood & Innocence : The BlueEyed Vampire
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: Humans are shallow. Impossibly slow. Especially female humans. But then, why is she different? xNaruxSakux
1. Chapter 1

Blood & Innocence: The Blue-Eyed Vampire.

**Prologue**

The thing about human was that they were always so predictable. They follow their routines, and their thinking was easy to figure out.

The thing about female human was that they were so shallow _and _predictable.

Uzumaki Naruto stared at what was reflected on the mirror he stood in front of. Nothing.

He groaned and raised his fist, hitting the mirror hard; shattering it.

"Naruto! You better not break another mirror, you ass!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Naruto sighed and turned from the pieces of the mirror. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on his King-sized bed.

"Lee, I'm going out to hunt for breakfast," he yelled.

"Buy a new mirror!" Lee yelled back.

He shook his head, sighing again.

"What's the use, anyways," he muttered, "it's not like we can see ourselves in it."

He bent down and tied his shoes. Then, he walked toward the big square window on the left side of his bed. He looked down, making sure no one was around, and he jumped down.

"Do not jump off the third floor, Naruto!" Lee yelled when he jumped.

"He won't listen to you, Lee," a flat voice said from downstairs. "He never does."

Naruto glanced at the house the three of them had stayed in for years now. He caught the silhouettes of his partners in the living room and grinned.

"You know me well, Teme," he said as he leaped away toward the park.

He took in the scent of the morning, and smiled to himself. The fresh smell of the start of the day always smelled good and relaxing, it had the rich smell of water drops on the vegetations. Never, had it disappoint him.

When he'd arrived at the park, he sniffed the air and his eyes grew wild with hunger when he found the sweet scent of blood running in the woman's vein. He stood in the middle of the jogging track and heard the hard breathing of the woman as she came jogging toward him. He turned to her and she stopped.

As he stared at her exhausted red face he could see the blood running beneath the thin skin.

He smiled at her and her face grew redder.

_Shallow, shallow human_.

"You smell good," he said.

_She does_.

"Really?" she stuttered, shocked.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling some more.

_So goddamn easy_.

"Will you look into my eyes?" he said.

And she complied. She looked into his eyes, and gasped for a second as they were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were monochromatic and hypnotizing. She could almost see both the bluest sky, and the darkest depth of the ocean in his eyes.

_Sleep_.

And she did. She dropped toward the ground but he caught her before her knees even touched the concrete.

_Yum_.

And he dug his fangs into her neck.

. . .

"How was breakfast?" Lee asked without turning when he heard the front door opened.

"It was boring, really," Naruto yawned again. "This place has gotten boring."

"Duh, we've been living here for almost 70 years now," Sasuke said, "dobe."

"Shut up, Teme," Naruto threw the nearest object he could reach; a heavy porcelain vase, and it hit the back of Sasuke's head.

"You didn't," Sasuke glared as he turned toward Naruto who put on an innocent grin.

"You're that bored, huh, Naruto?" Lee sighed. "Let's move, then."

Naruto's face lit up at the idea and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's!"

"We don't need to pack up, do we?" Naruto said. "Let's go, then."

Sasuke walked passed Naruto, smacking the back of his head hard and then walking out of the house they've occupied for the last 70 years.

Naruto and Lee followed with excited grins.

. . .

_Blood & Innocence is mine._

_If you've encountered a story with the same title, etc. It's mine._

_I re-did it._

_MB._


	2. Chapter 2

Blood & Innocence: The Blue-Eyed Vampire.

**Chapter One**

The thing about the idea that vampires exist was not ridiculous. Of course not.

If people like her existed, then why not that other kind? Heck, probably even werewolves and mermaids existed. They just hid themselves so well that they only came up in stories.

She sighed as she looked up at the full moon shining brightly upon her. She felt serene as she gazed into the bright moon. It reflected perfectly on her green orbs. She took a few strands of her pink hair and played with it.

"_Mommy! She's got pink hair!"_

"_Don't look at her, let's go. Hurry up!"_

A lot of people in her village avoided her. Not just because her hair was the odd one out upon the people, but because of what she was capable of. At age nine, she was considered one of the smartest people in the village –being able to pass the national exam, although she chose not to further her study-, at the same time she was the girl who single-handedly took out the thieves who broke into her house. She didn't just harm them.

She had managed to kill them.

How she came to have the strength to do so, no one knew. But that was the very reason why people avoided her. They were all afraid of what she was capable of.

She stared at her pale hands and sighed.

"Oi, Sakura, get your ass down here!"

She rolled her eyes at the familiar voice. She rolled over and looked down from the edge of the roof she'd been laying on.

"What is it, _shishou_?" she asked the woman with blond ponytailed hair with oversized breasts and a teal colored rhombus on her forehead. She glared at Sakura with her light brown eyes. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"You are aware that you're vulnerable if you do that moon gazing of yours right?" the woman sighed. "People would come and try to kill us, Sakura, because we're different. There is not much of our kind out there in this world. You need to not treat this whole thing so lightly anymore."

"I know that, Tsunade-_shishou_," Sakura sighed as she jumped off the roof.

"Come on, let's go and sleep. I need to get to work early tomorrow," Tsunade walked into the red tower that was also their home.

To her advantage, the person who was in charge of the whole village (the Hokage) was exactly the same as hers. Tsunade took her in and trained her to control her power. Of course things had been slightly different in the village since she'd save so many lives from her ability to heal people that she mastered from her training.

But there would always be those random people out there that had something against her and her _shishou_ and these people would always try to kill them.

Every time, though, they'd fail. Either because the secret police called the ANBU got rid of them, or because they themselves got rid of those people.

"By the way, Sakura, we'd have a few newcomers arriving tomorrow morning. Take care of them," Tsunade said as she walked toward her bedroom. Sakura stopped in front of her own door and looked at her _shishou_ confusedly.

"Me? Why me?" she asked. Businesses like this were usually handled by Shizune, Tsunade's past lover's niece and her trusted secretary. Tsunade turned to her and right away, she knew the newcomers might not be the usual ones. Meaning, they might possess a threat that Shizune couldn't handle.

"Just be careful tomorrow, Sakura," Tsunade said, her eyes grew wild with worry. For a woman with no child, and then finally able to find someone who had the same ability like her Sakura was almost a daughter to this woman. "I choose you not just because of your capability, but also because you might know them… well, _better_ than any of us."

"And that's because?" Sakura eyed her teacher suspiciously.

"Because I've a feeling that they're those immortals," Tsunade said.

_Those immortals_. Those very words sent ice throughout Sakura's body. At the same time that she was frightened, she was actually excited. There were _more_ of them out there.

More…

Of what they called Vampires.

. . .

_I love reviews._

_Thank you for reviewing._

_Reviews are appreciated._

_MB. _


End file.
